El otro cuento del principe
by Eve Potter
Summary: SPOILERS 7ºLibro. Porque Severus Snape se merece esto y mucho más. Oneshot


La noche acababa de caer sobre el valle Godric, y los habitantes del pequeño pueblo mágico se resguardaban del frío que acababa de traer Hallowen en la seguridad de sus casas. En lo alta de una colina, James Potter sonreía extasiado y completamente orgulloso.

Así, pequeño, así – le decía a su primer hijo Harry, que volaba sobre la escoba que su padrino, Sirius Black, acababa de regalarle - ¡Mira Lily, será un gran buscador!

¡James! – se quejó la mujer bajando al pequeño de la escoba - no es más que un niño, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué se caiga y se rompa la cabeza?

Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas – le arrebató al pequeño – Harry y yo lo estábamos pasando de maravilla, ¿a qué sí enano? – el moreno gorgojeó feliz - ¿Lo ves?

¡Merlín dame paciencia! – exclamó mirando al techo y entrando de nuevo en la cocina.

Ya verás que divertido es sacar a tu madre de sus casillas – le dijo a su pequeño que jugaba con sus gafas

¡James, te he oído! – gritó la pelirroja.

Era lo que pretendía – le dijo.

Dejo a Harry sobre a alfombra y le tendió algunos juguetes, como los peluches, que Sirius y Remus, sus mejores amigos le habían regalado al pequeño, y prendió el televisor, a su parecer el mejor regalo que había recibido tras su boda con Lily. Se enfrascó en un partido de baloncesto y perdió la noción del tiempo.

Avanzaba por las calles casi sin poner los pies en el suelo, como si de verdad pudiera volar, como si flotara, ondeando su negra capa tras de él, dejando una estela de magia oscura a su paso. La casa, según le había informado colagusano, estaba en lo más alto de una colina, y debía ascender despacio para no llamar la atención y sobre todo para llegar a su propósito y conseguir acabar con quienes amenazaban con ponerles en peligro.

Cuando llego a la casa, alzó la mano hasta la portezuela y caminó rumbo hacia la casa, por el cristal de salón pudo ver al joven Potter reírse a carcajadas mirando un aparato cuadrado, en el suelo, el pequeño jugaba con sus juguetes. Fue él quien notó su presencia, desvió sus profundos y grandes ojos verdes del suelo para alzarlos y dirigirlos hacia él, no tembló ni se asustó ante la apariencia fantasmagórica que se alzó frente a él, simplemente pestañeó.

Pa… - señaló a la ventana llamando la atención de su padre.

… - James supo enseguida que algo no andaba bien - ¡Lily! – rugió

¿Por qué gritas?

Rápido, llévate a Harry, arriba….

Pero…. – la puerta de entrada explotó y Lily apenas tuvo tiempo para agarrar a su hijo y correr hacia su habitación.

Voldemort – siseó James.

Apártate de mi camino, eres sangre limpia, no es necesario derramar sangre mágica.

No… - sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón pero era demasiado tarde.

Avada kedavra.

Arriba, tras un montón de muebles, Lily se aferró con fuerza al pequeño Harry, llevándose una mano a la boca, cuando el sonido de la maldición le llegó a sus oídos.

James… - sollozó

Muchacha, esto no va a contigo, te permitiré vivir, solo quiero al niño.

¡No, no! – gritó desesperada – Mi hijo no.

… - Voldemort hizo volar la puerta y todos los muebles que hacía las veces de trinchera – Vamos, muchacha, no tienes porque morir. Seré indulgente y te dejaré vivir – sus ojos rojos refulgieron.

No, nunca – dejó a Harry sobre la cuna y se puso frente a él – Tendrás que matarme, a mi primero.

Si no hay más remedio – apuntó con su varita a la mujer

Avada Kedavra.

Lily apretó con fuerza los ojos, y esperó que el rayo impactara en su cuerpo pero nunca lo hizo. Despacio abrió los ojos y ante sus ojos, con aspecto marmóreo, frío y con el rostro sin vida, Lord Voldemort.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz tras la puerta

¡Severus! – chilló Lily - ¡Oh, Severus! – el moreno avanzó apartando a un lado el cuerpo del otrora mago oscuro y la estrechó entre sus brazos - ¿James? ¿Dónde esta James?

Yo… lo siento – avergonzado bajó la cabeza – No … no llegue a tiempo

¡No! – chilló soltándose del slytherin – Él no puede… no…

Corrió escaleras abajo, dejando en la más completa soledad, al mago oscuro muerto, al pequeño Harry y a Severus sumidos en el más completo de los silencios.

Ma… - el pequeño se puso en pie en la cuna y alzó las manos en dirección de Severus – Ma – repitió abriendo y cerrando sus manos.

… - el moreno le miró fijamente, sintiéndose terriblemente indefenso ante aquellos ojos verdes, y profundos. Los ojos de Lily.

… - el pequeño puso un puchero al ser ignorado y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero Severus lo alzó y lo apretó contra su pecho, y puso rumbo al salón.

¡James! – Sirius Black estaba plantado en la puerta de la casa – No, ¡James! – miró hacia el suelo donde yacía su mejor amigo, ligeramente cubierto por Lily, que sollozaba sobre su cuerpo, alzó la mirada y sacó su varita - ¡Maldita serpiente! Suéltalo.

… - Severus se congeló y el pequeño Harry enterró su cabeza en su pecho.

¡Sirius no! – gritó Lily poniéndose entre ambos, al ver como Severus alzaba su varita – Nos salvó, a mi y a Harry – dijo – Voldemort vino a por nosotros, y él… – giró el rostro y el corazón del moreno se hizo una pelota – le debemos la vida.

… - el animago miraba a su amiga, y al cuerpo inmóvil que yacía junto a ella, una y otra vez, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos – Cornamenta, amigo… hermano – soltó su varita y se lanzó sobre su amigo, llorando amargamente - ¿Por qué? – alzó la vista - ¿Quién les delató?

Colagusano – susurró Severus

¡Sirius, no! – Lily consiguió detenerle, cuando observó la ira en su ojos.

Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo – repitió – era mi amigo, mi hermano…

Lo sé, pero James no querría que pusieras tu vida en peligro, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

…

Además… - avanzó hasta Severus y tomó a su pequeño en brazos – Harry y yo te necesitamos.

La pelota en la que su corazón se había transformado cuando los ojos de Lily se posaron en él, estalló en mil pedazos, y Severus pudo jurar que le faltó el aliento por varios segundos. Se sintió mareado, y dolido, una arcada recorrió su garganta, pero consiguió mantener la compostura, alzando la cabeza dio unos pasos hasta ellos.

Avisaré a Dumbeldore, y los aurores – ninguno de los dos le dijo nada cuando pasó a su lado.

**Seis años después. **

Lily acabó de plantar los nardos en el jardín y tomó la regadera que tenía junto a ella y roció el agua sobre ella, de vez en cuando era realmente relajante poder hacer cosas con sus propias manos. Alzó la vista, y observó a su hijo revolotear cerca de la moto de su padrino.

¿Cuándo vamos a dar una vuelta? – preguntó dando pequeño brincos, haciendo que sus gafas resbalaran por el puente de su nariz.

Sirius, ni se te ocurra – amenazó Lily

Lo siento enano, ya has oído a tu madre – el animago fingió limpiar el tubo de escape de la moto y se agachó junto a su ahijado – En cuanto tu madre se vaya al mercado, daremos una vuelta.

… - la sonrisa de genuina felicidad que se formó en los labios de su hijo, fue una punzada directa al corazón de la pelirroja. Se parecía tanto a James, eran como dos gotas de agua, y aquello dolía tanto.

El té esta bien frío – anunció Remus dejando la bandeja que portaba sobre la mesa del jardín.

Eres un encanto – dijo Lily mientras se aferraba a la mano que el licántropo había tendido para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Evans, no estarás tratando de ligar con MI – remarcó la palabra – Lunático, ¿verdad?

Oh, vamos… - golpeó el pecho del animago ligeramente.

¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Remus cuando oyó el crepitar de las llamas.

¡Que cabeza la mía! – exclamó la pelirroja – Se me había olvidado… - corrió rumbo a la casa.

Remus – Harry apoyó las manos en las rodillas del castaño – ¿Me enseñarás a hacer luz con mi varita cuando sea mayor?

… - el licántropo rodó los ojos, cuando observó como Sirius alzaba la ceja y sonreía de medio lado, y luego revolvió el pelo del pequeño – Claro, que sí.

Bien – Harry caminó hasta el otro extremo del jardín pero detuvo sus pasos, cuando su madre apareció acompañada en el umbral de la puerta - ¡Draco! – chilló feliz corriendo hacia la casa.

Buenas tardes, Harry – le tendió la mano y el moreno la miró desconcertada, la apartó de un golpe y le abrazó con fuerza.

Ven, vamos – tomó su mano y corrieron por el jardín.

Harry, tened cuidado.

Siempre lo tengo – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja, siempre que oía aquello, Harry y Draco terminaban haciendo una de las suyas.

Buenas tardes, Severus – Remus se levantó y tendió la mano que el otro hombre estrechó con firmeza.

Buenas tardes, Remus – miró de soslayó al otro hombre sentado a la mesa – Black

Queji… au… - chilló, cuando su pareja le había dado una patada en la espinilla – Snape – movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

¿Cómo va todo por Hogwarts? – preguntó Remus.

Bien, Dumbledore esta intentando implantar una asignatura de estudios muggles en el colegio…

Severus… - interrumpió Lily – no empieces, por favor.

Sabes, que serías una gran profesora. No es que sea una gran materia, pero…

No, quiero estar con Harry todo el tiempo que pueda.

¿Alguien puede explicarme que es lo que pasa? – gruñó Sirius

Severus trata de convencerme para que acepte un puesto de profesora en Hogwarts.

¡Oh! – exclamó Remus – Eso sería maravilloso, eres una de las brujas más talentosas que conozco, y no creo que haya nadie más adecuado que tú para ejercer la enseñanza.

¿Ves? – dijo Severus – Hasta Remus lo dice…

He dicho que no – se levantó – Iré a por algo para picar.

Te ayudo – Remus se puso en pie y caminaron hacia la cocina.

No creas, que no se lo que tratas de hacer – dijo Sirius – primero fuiste su hombro para llorar – Severus se tensó por completo – Después, empezaste a traer a Draco aquí, porque por alguna extraña razón, es el único niño con el que Harry quiere relacionarse… - observó el rostro lleno de felicidad de su ahijado, que miraba anonadado a Draco que volaba sobre su escoba – Y ahora pretendes llevártela a Hogwarts.

Lily, es mi amiga, mucho antes de que vosotros la conocierais – le dijo – Siempre he estado a su lado, ayudándola y apoyándola, no veo nada extraño en eso.

¿Qué crees que diría Lily, si supiera que tu les vendiste?

¿Qué?

No te hagas el santo conmigo Severus – Sirius se irguió y le miró con expresión amenazante – Si sigues con vida, es solo porque les salvaste la vida, pero no creas que no se que fuiste tú quien desveló la profecía a Voldemort.

… - su semblante se petrificó y se quedó completamente pálido.

Aléjate de ella, si no quieres que sea yo el que le cuente la verdad.

Severus, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la pelirroja al llegar a su lado.

… sí, sí… - tomó un vaso y dio un largo trago, de fondo escucho las risas de los dos pequeños.

Lily avanzaba airada por los pasillos del colegio, acababa de dejar a Harry en casa de Remus y Sirius y sus pasos solo tenían un camino, un rumbo.

¡Lily! – exclamó Dumbledore cuando la vio caminar en su dirección.

¡Oh, profesor…! – exclamó la pelirroja – Yo, no… no le había visto.

Ya veo, ya. Y dime, ¿a que debo tu visita?

Eh…yo…

Vaya, ya veo, no me has premiado con tu visita – el anciano sonrió y la observó por encima de las gafas – no importa, entonces, ¿vienes a ver a Severus?

Si – su rostro se tensó.

Él está ahora en una de sus clases, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Oh, bien, si gracias – le dijo.

¿Cómo está el pequeño Harry? No le veo desde el verano pasado, cuando Severus le trajo a visitarnos.

Bien, creciendo muy deprisa. Pronto ingresará en la escuela.

Cierto, el tiempo pasa tan deprisa – Dumbledore la detuvo tomándola del brazo – Lily, tienes que ser precavida, y sobre todo tienes que escuchar.

¿Qué?

Severus, es un gran mago, pero sobre todo es un bueno hombre. Puede que para muchos no lo sea, pero quienes lo conocemos de verdad, lo sabemos ¿No es así?

Sí – la pelirroja sonrió algo más relajada – Yo, solo… estoy enojada, él ha dejado de venir a mi casa, ya ni siquiera trae a Draco para que visite a Harry. Y mi pequeño está tan triste.

Lo se, yo mismo he hablado con él al respecto – avanzaron rumbo a las mazmorras – De un tiempo a esta parte está mas taciturno, no diría que hasta triste – la preocupación se reflejó en el rostro de la pelirroja – Me alegra que hayas venido – los alumnos comenzaron a salir por la puerta del aula frente al cual se habían detenido – Lily, escucha primero. Actúa después.

La pelirroja observó como el director avanzaba entre los pequeños silbando una extraña melodía, sintió una presión en el pecho que quiso abandonar cuando su rostro se giró y encontró a Severus recogiendo algunos ingredientes.

¿Quieres que te ayude?

¡Lily! – exclamó derramando algunos ingredientes – fregoteó – murmuró apuntando con su varita al suelo y a su mesita.

¡Sev! – la pelirroja avanzó hacia él y tomó su mano – Te has cortado.

No es nada – retiró la mano que la pelirroja había agarrado y apretó con fuerza el dedo que se había lastimado

Trae acá – le ordenó volviendo a coger su mano, sacó la varita de su túnica – Cicatrizo

Shhh… - se mordió la lengua cuando la carne comenzó a crecer para unirse y borrar cualquier rastro del corte que acababa de hacerse.

… - Lily se llevó el dedo cerca de la boca y sopló – a Harry tampoco le gusta nada este hechizo – alzó los ojos y conectó con el negro azabache de los ojos de Severus, y un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Aún con el dedo cerca de su boca, sonrió y Severus maldijo a todos los ancestros de los Evans, por haberla hecho tan bonita y perfecta.

¿Qué has venido a hacer? – preguntó en un tono, algo brusco, mientras apartaba su mano de la cara de Lily.

Yo… - parpadeó un par de veces y dio un paso atrás y se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres de los alumnos – He venido a hablar contigo.

¿Hablar? – tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta – Bien, tú dirás.

Si me das la espalda, no puedo hablar contigo – suspiró resignado y la enfrentó cruzando los brazos sobre supecho.

Habla.

¿Qué pasa Severus?

¿Perdón? – preguntó sin entender.

¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué no respondes a mis cartas? – el moreno agachó la cabeza - ¿Por qué has dejado de venir a vernos? Ya ni siquiera tras a Draco a casa, y Harry le echa tanto de menos.

Yo… he estado ocupado, y Draco… él está recibiendo clases especiales – mintió, sabedor que la propia Narcissa se había indignado con él, cuando se había negado a volver a llevar al pequeño Draco a casa de los Potter, y que su ahijado estaba triste y alicaído.

No me mientas Severus, nunca has podido hacerlo, no lo hagas ahora.

… - suspiró resignado – Lily, perdona pero yo también tengo una vida, y no puedo estar a tu completa disposición, tengo negocios que atender, además de las clases.

Eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para que vinieras a visitarnos.

Las cosas han cambiado – se removió nervioso – Lily, tengo mucho trabajo. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga…

No – se puso en pie – Mírame Severus – le pidió – Soy yo Lily, te conozco desde que éramos unos niños. No puedes ocultarme nada, por favor Severus, dime, ¿Qué pasa?

… - la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que le habían robado el alma hacía más de quince años – Lily, por favor… - suplicó, sabedor que no podría resistir mucho más su mirada, que sucumbiría como siempre lo había hecho.

Severus – alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla del profesor, y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse acariciar, sentir la calidez de los dedos rozar su piel suavemente, mover el rostro con ellos y caer a sus pies.

Te quiero – tragó saliva, una vez más antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentar el rostro, poblado de sorpresa de la pelirroja, que aún seguía sobre su mejilla – desde la primera vez que te vi en el jardín de tu casa, desde la primera vez que tu sonrisa me ilumino la vida. He intentado evitarlo, hacerme a un lado, pero no puedo, Lily no puedo. Ni siquiera cuando le escogiste, cuando te fuiste con James y te casaste con él. Yo no he podido dejar de amarte ni un solo día, ni uno solo… - dijo esto último en un susurro cuando comprobó que la mano de Lily se separaba de su mejilla y ella agachaba la mirada.

…

Será mejor que te vayas – le dijo y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su despacho

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – preguntó haciendo que detuvieras sus pasos – Porque has esperado tantos años.

¿Qué importa eso ahora? – y siguió andado.

Yo creía que no te gustaba – confesó – cuando te conocí, me pareciste tan fascinante e interesante, sabías tantas cosas y me tratabas como… como si fuera una princesa, me protegías de todo y todos, eras… tan importante para mi – sollozó – pero cuando entre en gryffindor, comenzamos a distanciarnos, y luego…

Yo nunca quise decir aquello, nunca… te pedí perdón tantas veces que perdía la cuenta. Pero no quisiste creerme – seguía dándole la espalda – y ellos,… te fuiste con ellos, y te perdí… para siempre – apretó los ojos, no iba a llorar, los hombres no lloraban, su padre se lo había enseñado a base de golpes – Vete, por favor, vete – suplicó dando los últimos pasos hasta su despacho, pero una mano apretada sobre su codo detuvo su camino.

Severus… - tiró de él para obligarle a mirarle a la cara – Severus…. Mírame… a mí… solo a mí.

… - se giró despacio y la vio con el rostro lleno de lagrimas vagando sin piedad por sus mejillas perdiéndose por su cuello – Lily… - alzó la mano y borró el rastro de sus lagrimas con sus dedos – Por favor, no llores, no llores.

He querido a James, más de lo que nunca imaginé a hacerlo – reconoció – pero… lo hice porque jamás, yo nunca… - suspiró en medio de un sollozo – Si solo lo hubiera sabido, si solo no hubieras seguido el camino de los mortifagos – se tensó por completo.

Pero lo hice… - se soltó de agarre – Me uní a ellos, fui un mortifago, le enseñó la marca que aunque débil seguía marcando su antebrazo – Yo serví al hombre que mató a tu marido…

Severus… - no quería oírlo, no podría soportarlo, no ahora que estaba tan cerca – no importa, ahora… ya no importa, tú nos salvaste a Harry y a mi…

¡NO! – gritó apartándola de un empujón – Yo os entregue, yo os entregue – chillo desesperado.

No, fue colagusano… el reveló el lugar donde estábamos.

Pero lo hizo porque… - apretó los puños – porque yo le conté a Voldemort la profecía.

… - los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron como platos – No… tú… no…

Si, lo hice… lo hice, porque estaba furioso, le odiaba. Odiaba a James, porque me había arrebatado lo que más he querido en esta vida, yo te amaba, te amo… y le te separó de mi lado… quería… quería que él…

No… no… - Lily dio unos pasos atrás intentando huir de la realidad – no… no… dime que no… no por favor

Lo siento… lo siento – le dijo – me arrepentí enseguida por eso corrí a la casa…

¡Cállate! – chilló – No quiero oírlo… no quiero…

Te juro que quería llegar a tiempo, pararle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Pero lo fue… lo fue – gritó – Voldemort mató a James, por tú culpa… él murió por tu culpa

…

Y Harry y yo… los dos… los dos podríamos haber muerto

¡NO! – gritó – Jamás lo hubiera permitido… jamás

Dejaste… dejaste que James muriera… lo hiciste porque le odiabas.

No… no… yo no llegue a tiempo, le hubiera detenido, lo juro…

¡Cállate! – gritó con todas tus fuerzas – Me has destrozado la vida… a mí y a Harry…

No… Lily… - corrió tras ella – No, por favor…

Te odio, Severus – le dijo clavando sus ojos cargados de ira en él – Te odio.

**Cuatro años después.**

Sirius empujaba el carrito cargado con el baúl y la lechuza blanca, casi albina, de Harry, a su lado su ahijado observaba extasiado el andén nueve y tres cuarto que acababan de cruzar, Remus y Lily hablaban tranquilamente acerca del nuevo trabajo del licántropo.

Harry, no te alejes – dijo su madre, cuando se detuvieron frente al tren – Los Weasley deben estar al llegar.

Hum… - se alzó sobre sus puntillas y comenzó a buscar entre las personas que se detenían frente al tren

¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Sirius.

Nada… - mintió, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y la sonrisa que pobló sus labios iluminó con intensidad su rostro.

Harry – le llamó Lily – Hay está Ron – pero el moreno estaba en otro mundo - ¿Me has oído?

…

Harry – su madre le zarandeó sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Estás bien?

Sí – respondió.

Hola, Harry – Ron Weasley se acercó acompañado de sus padres y hermanos - ¿Qué tal el verano?

Bien, bien… - volvió la vista buscando su objetivo – Canuto, me subirías las cosas, ¿por favor?

Claro – respondió extrañado.

Bien – se acercó a su madre y la beso – Adiós, mamá. Te escribiré – abrazó a Remus – Cuida de mi padrino, Lunático. Y Sirius escríbeme – les dijo antes de echar a correr.

Pero… ¡Harry! – gritó su madre - ¿Dónde diantre va? – la respuesta le llegó en forma de rubia cabellera.

Corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello.

¡Draco! – chilló, el pequeño rubio se volteó y sonrió como hacía tanto que no hacía.

¡Harry! – el muchacho iba a echar a andar pero el bastón de su padre se interpuso en su camino.

¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó

Yo… - agachó la mirada, y sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando vio a Harry parado a solo unos metros de él, entre toda la gente, con una sonrisa que se desvanecía por momentos.

Lucius, ¡basta! – rugió Narcissa a su lado – buen viaje cariño – besó a su pequeño – Vamos, corre, ve con Harry.

… - Draco levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre que apretaba los labios con fuerza, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que podía irse – Adiós mamá, adiós padre – corrió abandonando sus pertenencias y se paró a un par de pasos del moreno – Hola.

¡Hola!- Harry le abrazó con tanta fuerza, que a Draco casi le faltó el aliento – Te he echado de menos… - dijo cuando se separaron – Mucho

Y yo – confesó el rubio.

Pero ya estamos juntos otra vez – se sonrieron – Ojala estemos juntos, ya no quiero separarme de ti.

Ni yo.

A lo lejos, Lily observaba la sonrisa de su pequeño, la mirada embelesada y creyó regresar a su época de estudiante, cuando ella y Severus subieron por primera vez al expreso, recordó que solo él pudo hacerla sentir bien, tranquilizarla y darle fuerzas para dar el paso final hacia el mundo mágico. Solo Severus la había comprendido.

Dumbledore culminó un año más su discurso de bienvenida, y la ceremonia de selección dio comienzo solo unos segundos después. Severus sentado al lado del viejo director observaba a la cabeza rubia de su ahijado removerse nervioso, y voltearse cada dos segundos para sonreír con desmesura a Harry. El pequeño Potter, miraba nervioso a su amigo y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista rumbo a la mesa de los profesores.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo y por una fracción ínfima de tiempo, Severus, pensó que era Lily quien estaba mirándolo directamente. Pero la sonrisa de medio lado de Harry, le hizo desistir enseguida, con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza saludó al pequeño.

Granger, Hermione – anunció Mcgonagall, Harry que había coincido con la pequeña niña observó interesado a la muchacha – Gryffindor – la pequeña corrió hacia la mesa y fue recibida entre vítores y urras. Poco tiempo después fue el tiempo de su amigo – Malfoy, Draco Lucius

Algo en el estomago de Draco se contrajo y se quedó paralizado, porque tenía un miedo horrible, apenas si tenía dudas sobre donde iba a ir, pero el deseaba tanto estar con Harry, que no quería moverse, porque sabía que aquello sería su separación definitiva.

Slytherin – Severus aplaudió orgulloso a su ahijado, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo cuando comprendió que la tristeza se había adueñado del pequeño, que miraba con dolor hacia Harry que estaba próximo a ser seleccionado.

Harry retorció su túnica entre los dedos, esperando su turno, miraba nervioso a Draco, pero este tenía la cabeza agachada y parecía estar en otro mundo. El pequeño Potter, podía haber jurado que su amigo estaba llorando.

Potter, Harry James – pegó un pequeño brinco y avanzó por la final hasta la pequeña silla, Minerva alzó el sombrero y el pequeño tomó asiento poco tiempo después el sombrero se asentó sobre su cabeza – Oh, vaya… un nuevo Potter, recuerdo bien a tu padre, impetuoso y valiente, un bueno muchacho – una punzada de dolor le recorrió el pecho. Harry quería ser como su padre, quería ser valiente y temeroso, deseaba ser como él. Pero entonces su mirada quedó fija en la figura sentada casi al inicio de la mesa de Slytherin con el rostro ligeramente más pálido de lo habitual, y con los ojos grises como la luna, vidriosos, había miedo en aquellos ojos, un miedo irracional, pero en el fondo, más allá del miedo, Harry descubrió la verdad. Esperanza, como el color de sus ojos.

Por favor… por favor – suplicó cruzando los dedos.

… - el sombrero dudó unos segundos – Slytherin

¡SI! – gritó poniéndose en pie, y corriendo hacia la mesa – Estamos juntos – dijo cuando vio a Draco, mirarle con la boca abierta – Vamos, cierra la boca… que diría tu padre…

… - el rubio frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió dejándole un hueco a su lado, elevó el rostro y sonrió a su padrino.

Severus, se sintió completamente feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**Sexto Curso **

Si no se lo decía iba a estallar, no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que contárselo a alguien, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía porque recurría a él. Pico a la puerta.

Adelante

Buenos días, profesor.

¿Harry? – preguntó sorprendido.

Si, profesor Snape ¿puedo pasar?

Ya te he dicho adelante – se ruborizó ligeramente, pero al final entró – siéntate, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Verá yo… - se miró las manos nerviosas – Necesito… yo…

Si es ayuda para tus deberes, las tutorías son…

No, no… no es nada de deberes – le dijo – Es que necesito hablar con alguien.

Oh… - le miró sorprendido - ¿Has discutido con Draco?

No, no… para nada.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Según tengo entiendo sois inseparables.

Lo somos señor, pero… - se mordió el labio – Es personal.

No entiendo.

No puedo contarle a Draco – le indicó.

Oh, bien… si quiere puedo ponerle en contacto con su madre, o su padrino.

No. No… - le interrumpió – No quiero hablar con ellos, a Sirius no le gusta Draco – frunció el ceño – Dice que por su culpa estoy en Slytherin.

Por desgracia, tu padrino nunca ha tenido mucho cerebro

Remus dice lo mismo – los dos rieron – Verá… - tragó saliva, para después de suspirar decirlo lo más rápido que pudo – MegustaDraco

¿Perdón?

Que me gusta Draco – dijo más despacio

Oh… bien… - Severus se sintió completamente perdido – Bien, claro… ya entiendo… y – se aclaró la garganta – ¿Y como puedo ayudarte?

No, no se… yo solo estoy asustado, creo – confesó – tengo miedo… miedo a decirle la verdad

El miedo no es buen compañero –dijo apesadumbrado – Y menos para situaciones relacionadas con el corazón.

Lo se… pero… ¿Y si se ríe? ¿Y si no siente lo mismo? – preguntó nervioso – es el chico más guapo de la escuela, y muchos chicas y chicos… y yo… míreme… yo no… y él – Severus se levantó y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry, ¿alguna vez has visto a Draco?

¿Qué? No entiendo, claro que le veo… todos los días…

¿Has mirado fijamente a sus ojos? – asintió – ¿Has visto algo en ellos? – volvió a asentir – Dime, Harry, ¿Qué ves en ellos cuando te mira?

… - dudó unos segundos completamente perdido, para luego cerrar los ojos y recordar el rostro del rubio y lo vio en sus ojos, donde siempre había estado, la esperanza, pero había más había cariño, ternura y algo más, más profundo, más intenso. Algo que hizo que su corazón se parara.

Si has conseguido ver en sus ojos, lo que deseas – le sonrió – No se que haces aún aquí

Gracias – se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza – Muchas gracias, de verdad – Harry avanzó hasta la puerta pero detuvo sus pasos – Yo, también quería darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mi madre y por mí. Usted nos salvó.

… - el rostro pétreo y algo amarillento de Severus se tornó pálido, y los peores recuerdos que tenía acecharon su mente.

Yo se que usted no quiso hacerlo, solo era la ira – dijo Harry – Además se arrepintió, yo se que hubiera salvado a mi padre si hubiera podido – dijo el moreno – Lo se, usted es un bueno hombre – dudó unos segundos, pero corrió de nuevo a abrazarlo – Gracias, Severus, por todo.

Cuando Harry abandonó su despacho, el profesor casi se tambaleó hasta su escritorio, nunca, ni siquiera Lily, había conseguido hacerle sentir así, no tenía para explicarlo, pero se sentía más ligero, como si un gran peso se hubiera desvanecido, como si las palabras del muchacho hubieran calmado su alma errante.

Una ligera brisa agitó el cuenco donde tenía algunos pocos de polvos flu, los miró con detenimiento agarró unos pocos y segundos después estaba saliendo por una nueva chimenea.

¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó con la varita en alto - ¡Severus!

Buenos días, Lily.

¡Harry! – exclamó horrorizada - ¿le ha pasado algo a Harry?

No, nada – sonrió – nada malo por lo menos.

No entiendo.

Harry ha estado en mi despacho, hace solo unos minutos que lo ha abandonado – dio un paso al frente sacudiéndose algo de hollín de su capa – Necesitaba hablar con alguien, parecía realmente preocupado.

¿Qué le pasa?

Se ha enamorado – sonrió – En realidad creo que lleva muchos años…

Draco… -susurró Lily – creí que nunca iba a darse cuenta.

Es algo corto de entendederas – bromeó – Pero es un gran muchacho, y estoy seguro que él y mi ahijado serán muy felices – dudó unos segundos – claro, si para ti no es ningún inconveniente.

¡Claro que no! Yo solo deseo la felicidad de mi hijo. Y se que esa felicidad está al lado de Draco.

Tienes razón.

Siempre lo he sabido – confesó – desde el primer día que se vieron, nunca había visto los ojos de Harry brillar de esa manera.

Draco lo extrañó mucho – suspiró – Y ahora en casa, es casi el único tema de conversación. Lucius tenía la esperanza que fuera algo pasajero, pero llevan seis años juntos en la escuela, y sigue hablando de él con la misma intensidad.

Harry hace lo mismo – se sonrieron - ¿Quieres tomar un té?

Claro – caminó tras de ella hacia la cocina, la observó moverse con soltura por la cocina, con sus delicadas manos agitando con tranquilidad la varita, conjurando tazas y tetera, preparando la mesa, y cuando todo estuvo listo, servir el té con dulzura – Gracias – bebió un pequeño sorbo.

Tengo que hablar con Sirius y Remus, su padrino es tan terco.

¿aun sigue enfadado por qué fue escogido para Slytherin?

Sí, no puede comprender, que Harry no es James – suspiró – Pero yo estoy muy orgullosa de él, es un gran muchacho

Casi es un hombre – le indicó – los dos casi lo… - detuvo sus palabras – Lily…. – tragó saliva – yo se que es una tontería, pero… ¿sabes que los chicos comparten habitación?

Claro, desde hace un par de años, están solos en… ¡oh! – exclamó asombrada – Tú no crees que ellos…

Bueno… son jóvenes, y con las hormonas alocadas…

¡Santo Merlín! – se ruborizó – No puedo creer que tenga edad para… - rió suavemente – Mi pequeño…

Quizás deberías hablar con él sobre ese tema.

¡Oh, Remus lo hizo! – sonrió – Sirius quería hacerlo, pero no nos pareció buena idea.

A Merlín gracias, a saber que ideas podía meterle Black en la cabeza

… - la carcajada sincera hizo vibrar el corazón de Severus.

… - terminó su té – Creo que debo volver, quizás quiera volver a preguntarme algo – sonrió con sinceridad.

Aún no puedo creer que te lo contará a ti.

Yo tampoco.

A mi jamás me ha insinuado nada, no es como si no supiera lo que pasaba pero…

No se, quizás al estar yo en el colegio… y ser el padrino de Draco.

No se puede – le acompañó hasta la chimenea, antes de que el profesor lanzara los polvos a sus pies Lily volvió a hablar – Siento mucho todo lo que te dije aquel día.

Lily…

No, escúchame – suspiró – no podía creer lo que me estabas contando, pero ha pasado el tiempo y me he dado cuenta de que te arrepentiste, cometiste un error y quisiste enmendarlo. Fue Harry quien me hizo darme cuenta de ello, cuando Sirius le contó todo, él, no se enfado, nunca te ha culpado – se acercó y tomó su mano – Porque tú nunca has tenido la culpa Severus, porque se que hubiera salvado a James si hubieras podido.

Yo…

Disculpa mi comportamiento aquella tarde en tu clase, de verdad.

Yo no tengo nada que perdonar, yo…

Olvidemos ¿si? – se sonrieron – Ahora casi vamos a ser familia.

Claro

Cuídate

Lo mismo – lanzó los polvos y regresó al colegio, caminó hasta la ventana y cerca del campo de Quidditch les vio, Harry corría tras Draco que parecía realmente enfadado, parecía que discutían pero tras un par de minutos, todo se detuvo y Draco casi saltó sobre el moreno para besarle como si no hubiera un mañana.

Severus suspiró aliviado y caminó hasta su escritorio, del primer cajón extrajo un porta retratos, una joven Lily le saludaba con felicidad desde la foto. Se veía tan hermosa como solo hacía unos minutos en su casa, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si los errores que había cometido jamás hubieran sido un obstáculo entre ambos.

Salió corriendo de la chimenea y casi se chocó con ella en la puerta de la cocina.

Sev… - no pudo seguir hablando porque la boca del moreno se adueñó de la suya, y sintió que el suelo se abría y se la tragaba, que el mundo se derretía a su alrededor, y que no existía nada más que ellos dos.

Te quiero Lily – dijo una vez roto el beso – igual que antes, igual que siempre, nada ha cambiado en mi corazón, has sido su dueña desde el primer momento y lo seguirás siendo durante el resto de mi vida.

… - sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se cerraron y sollozó ligeramente, temblando entre los fuertes brazos de Severus – Siempre has estado en mi corazón, desde el primer día. Solo que te enterré, por James, y por el dolor de su muerte.

No importa, dime que no importa – apartó un mechón suelto sobre su frente – Que nada del pasado importa, solo lo que sentimos ahora importa.

Te quiero Severus – respondió.

Y volvieron a unirse en un beso, más anhelado, más necesitado que el primero.

Sellaron así, un amor que debió haber nacido mucho tiempo antes, mucho antes que Voldemort, Hogwarts o los merodeadores.

Severus lloró, sin impórtale las palabras grabadas a base de golpes, no le importo que los hombres no lloraran, no le importó la mentira, la traición, ni la culpa que le habían acompañado durante años, porque entre sus brazos estaba su única razón de existir, porque entre sus brazos estaba la mujer que siempre había amado.


End file.
